


办公室

by ShanMao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanMao/pseuds/ShanMao
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	办公室

作死小寒[✓]  
变态崔总[✓]  
羞耻小寒[✓]  
本来想写温柔性爱  
但...看看就好🤦

早晨崔胜澈起床向身旁摸去却扑了个空。

他慌忙的下床寻找尹净汉的身影却也一无所获。

就在他差点要拿起手机报警的时候，见到了桌上的纸条【公司有事，先走了。】

呵,他都没在，他的秘书能有什么事？

看来晚上没操够啊，还能自个儿去公司呢。

崔胜澈了了的解决了早饭，往公司里跑。

“尹净汉呢？”办公室也没有人。

“啊，尹秘书在人事部长那。”

人事部长？？？？？那人不是对净汉有意思吗？

“尹净汉。你给我出来！”

他气冲冲的跑到人事部办公室，那个中年油腻大叔都已经不知道是第几次摸上尹净汉白嫩的手了。

他立马把尹净汉拖回自己办公室，摁在墙上一顿猛亲，手捏向腰间的软肉。

尹净汉被冰凉的手指触碰到嘴里发出了几声呻吟，把崔胜澈弄得欲火焚身。

褪下身下的衣物，崔胜澈伸出两根手指插进尹净汉的甬道里开始扩张。

“崔胜澈...你不怕...唔...有人吗...嗯”尹净汉被弄得发出两声低吟，因为害怕被人听见咬紧了牙关。

“没事啊，我们净汉小声一点不就好了。”听到尹净汉叫他全名，就使劲儿往敏感点戳，不一会儿就分泌出了不少肠液。

看着尹净汉脸都憋红的样子，他才不会告诉他其实房间加了两层隔音。

看扩张的差不多了，崔胜澈从旁边掏出一罐润滑油。

“你这里为什么会有这种东西？”尹净汉抬头望着他，因为只剩一件西装的缘故有些色情。

“当然是为了操你啊。”崔胜澈说着挤了一大坨往尹净汉后穴塞去。

“嗯...凉...”尹净汉的腿颤抖了一下。

“没事，马上就不凉了。”崔胜澈把那根早已硬的不成样子的东西猛地一下插甬道里开始快速抽插起来。

“啊...崔...崔胜澈...你慢...慢点...啊...嗯...”尹净汉已经说不出一段完整的话，只能断断续续的求饶。

因为抽插频率太快，肉体碰撞在一起的声音尤为明显，听的尹净汉脸红。

崔胜澈一巴掌打上尹净汉的屁股，又跟不满足一样的多抽了几下：“今天，人事部长，摸你，哪了？嗯？”尹净汉被弄得又疼又爽，眼眶红红的差点掉眼泪：“我...没有...他..嗯...没...摸到...你别...打了...”

没得到满意的答案崔胜澈继续抽打：“怎么，你还，想，被他，摸到，吗？”“没有...嗯...胜澈...我错了...别打了好不好...”尹净汉的声音也就开始有些哭腔。

“那说说错哪了？不说我就继续打。”崔胜澈的巨物还在尹净汉的甬道里慢慢抽插，手上的动作却也没停  
过。“我不该...赌气...嗯...先来公司...不该...明明知道...嗯...人事部长...对我有意思...啊...还去找他...”尹净汉说完以后可怜兮兮的望着崔胜澈，希望他可以停下动作。

“看来，我们净汉，把前几天的事情忘掉了是吗？提示一下，你签合同,和那个,洪董事长,干了什么？嗯？”说最后一个字的时候崔胜澈特意加重了手上的力气，昨天晚上看他签合同太累的份上做了一次就跑去自己解决“啊...好...胜澈...哥哥...你别...打了...快点...操我...”本来白净的屁股已经被他打得通红，跟别说那根东西还在后穴里抵着，也不动。尹净汉又疼又痒，心里还委屈，豆大的泪珠从眼睛里滑落。

崔胜澈去亲吻他的眼泪，加快后面的速度，他了解尹净汉的每一个敏感点，总是弄得他欲仙欲死。

崔胜澈一直欺负尹净汉，忍得幸苦，很快和他一起交代了出来，但却依旧硬邦邦的。

尹净汉用手把那根东西抽出来，赌气的说：“不准弄了，自己想办法。”

崔胜澈当然不会轻易放弃，逗弄着他胸前的红樱，在耳旁撒娇似的的说：“就让我蹭蹭嘛。”

尹净汉看他可怜的样子就同意了。

然后一蹭就是一下午。

晚上.  
尹净汉：妈的崔胜澈我告诉你今天老子工作还没搞完你要给我负全责。  
崔胜澈：好好好，乖乖乖，睡觉睡觉，歇会儿啊。


End file.
